


Lays with Wolves

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Drinking, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, House Lannister, House Stark, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Robert's Rebellion, Sexual Tension, Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei Lannister is greedy - this, Catelyn knows. </p><p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6: Catelyn/Cersei: Wine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lays with Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



There's no other sound in the room as the servant pours them wine, nothing save for the rise and fall of breath. The tension between the two women could be slashed with a sword - but it, as would a similarly injured animal, would bleed out before its death. 

As the wife of a Stark, Catelyn was a newly christened wolf - or at least, she was _supposed_ to be - but to say she was the bitch here would be a great exaggeration. 

Cersei is getting a king - is it so true what is said about the Lannisters that she wants _more_?


End file.
